1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to separator apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular child divider apparatus wherein the same permits selective division of a common seat between children, wherein the apparatus is selectively and securably mounted relative to the associated seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicular divider walls have been utilized in the prior art. It is frequently desirable in various vehicular usage to provide protective barriers between various portions and components of the internal vehicular compartment. During travel with children and the like, it is frequently desirable to keep individuals from physical contact from one another due to the inherent nature of such children to become distracting to an attendant or driver of an associated vehicle. To this end, a readily positionable divider apparatus is desirable to have available to divide such children between various portions of an interior compartment of an automobile. Example of prior art dividers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,227 to Settina wherein a generally "Z" shaped divider is provided positionable within an automobile to separate an operator thereof from the passenger compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,800 to Wicker sets forth a cage-like divider to divide a frontal passenger compartment from a rear passenger compartment in an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,788 to Jan, et al., sets forth a safety device for protectively dividing a taxi driver seat from the remainder of the passenger compartments and defines a ventilated "L" shaped configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,801 to Setina sets forth a partition window arranged between a front seat and a rear seat of an automobile interiorly thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,384 to LaRosa sets forth a separator screen to divide a front and rear section of an automobile and securing the same utilizing "L" shaped brackets.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular child divider apparatus wherein the same is readily securable and removable from an interior compartment of an automobile and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.